Calm after the storm
by Little Kitty Snow
Summary: ONESHOT: My take on what could have happened after the end of the first movie with some good ol' fashioned Newt whump with a dash of fluff


**Quick disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fantastic beasts characters or the franchise itself, I wish I did but alas, not today. Enjoy!**

* * *

Newt's body was prickling all over. No, prickling wasn't the right word. Prickling would imply mere discomfort. Newt was feeling more like his entire body was a chew toy for about twenty murtlaps and his insides were being shuffled around constantly like a restless snake. However he tried to ignore this as he watched the aurors leave, meaning just him, Tina, Queenie and Jacob were left in the tunnel. The issue was, he not only just lost Frank, but was about to also lose Jacob. For whatever reason, Newt had become rather attached to the muggle and was dreading seeing him leave. At least Frank would probably remember him. Newt wanted to focus on Jacob, taking in the last moments of their friendship. That was partly why he was trying to ignore the pain that had stuck around after torrents of lightning had coursed through his body with a dash of the cruciatus curse thrown in for good measure. Honestly Newt wasn't sure how he was still standing and held a little pride for that. On the other hand, Newt was worried that he wouldn't be standing for much longer. As such, he had surreptitiously maneuvered himself to be leaning against the wall and was thanking his luck that the attention was currently on Jacob. That luck, however, didn't last as Jacob turned to him.

"Newt? I'm gonna miss you. Well I'm not because I won't- Newt are you okay?" Jacob cut himself off as he noticed Newt's hunched - well, more hunched than usual - form.

"Yes I'm completely fine."

"The cruciatus curse?" Queenie spoke softly. Damn Legilimens. "Oh honey."

"What? The cruciatus curse?" Tina said, worry ringing in her voice.

"...and some lightning." Newt added in a small attempt of humour. However this only seemed to fuel Queenie and Tina's worry.

"Wait what's this about curses and lightning?" Jacob asked, his hands up.

"There are three unforgivable curses in the wizarding world, Jacob. The killing curse which is rather self explanatory, the imperius curse which means the victim is unable to control their own actions, they become a puppet of sorts to the cursor, and the cruciatus curse. That one's a nasty bugger." Newt explained.

"It's a curse used for torture. It puts the victim in unimaginable pain. And it hit Newt square in the chest." Queenie finished, moving to get closer to Newt to help him.

"I'll be fine it'll just take a minute to-"

"W-What about the lightning? You said lightning that don't sound good." Jacob interrupted.

"That's nothing honestly it-"

"Also hit him square in the chest and there was a lot of it." Queenie spoke up

"I thought you said you had trouble reading us British folk."

"Doesn't mean I can't read 'em at all, honey." Queenie gave him a smirk

"Newt stop trying to change the subject. You're hurt." Tina spoke firmly.

"I'll be fine, really. I shouldn't be the centre of attention right now." Newt glanced over at Jacob. The group fell silent, remembering what had to happen.

"What if… What if I just kept my mouth shut. Yeah! No one's gotta know that I know right? Newt you're such a great guy. If you're hurting… Just forget about me okay? If you really can't handle me rememberin' I'll go out there right now as long as you two promise to look after 'im." Jacob burst out. Queenie gave a pleading glance at Tina who looked to Newt.

"You got more of that venom right?" She asked. Newt nodded, not completely trusting himself to speak. "We'll deal with it later. Newt takes priority." She said firmly. Newt wanted to say something. He wanted to say he was fine. But that meant he got less time with his friend. Also it was a bold faced lie. The adrenaline was wearing off now and Newt was leaning on the wall more and more. He was even starting to slip sideways when Tina darted forwards and supported him. Well, he had to say something! There was no need to worry so much over him.

"Honestly there's no need for that I'm fine really." Newt's words were starting to slur as he babbled. Jacob glanced at Queenie who's eyebrows creased with worry.

"That don't sound good."

"I think it's just the adrenaline wearing off. He's probably gonna pass out in a minute." Tina grunted, supporting more of Newt's steadily falling over body. "We'll probably need to treat some burns if he was hit with any kind of magical lightning. It's risky but I'll try a side-by-side apparition. Queenie, you grab Newt's case and Jacob. I'll meet you at the apartment." Queenie recognised that her sister had switched into what she liked to call 'auror mode'. She was serious and focused on the task at hand, in this case looking after Newt.

"But won't that just make him pass out faster? He's already sick and apparating-"

"It's the quickest way to get him help. I'll meet you at the apartment." Tina repeated firmly. "Ready Newt?" She asked out of courtesy more than anything.

"I can apparate perfectly well by my-" was all Newt got out before Tina rolled her eyes and disapperated leaving Queenie, Jacob, and Newt's case. Queenie picked up the case with a strong grip and grasped Jacob's hand with the other. Their eyes met and Queenie smiled softly which Jacob returned.

"Hold on tight, honey." Queenie said gently as they disapperated.

When they got to the apartment, Tina just returning with medical supplies to Newt who had apparently passed out at last and was on the sofa.

"Is he alright?" Asked Queenie, kneeling next to her sister as Jacob stood nearby.

"Yeah. I had to knock him out after he refused to stop moving though. I reckon if I'd waited he would've passed out all the same but this was faster." Tina said with a light smile. "You'd think he'd know better."

"He doesn't wanna be a bother, right? Maybe he's just puttin' on a brave face." Jacob suggested.

"You'd think if he doesn't wanna be a bother he'd just let us help." Tina pointed out dryly.

"He's never really had anyone to patch him up after he left home. Never many friends" Queenie was staring at Newt's face. It was harder for her to read people when they were asleep, especially when she was looking for something in particular. To add to the challenge, he was British. However she wanted to keep an eye on his mental state so they could try and keep him calm. The last thing they needed to deal with was a nightmare.

"He did tell me people find him annoying." Jacob mentioned. Tina chuckled.

"Maybe at first." She agreed "But he's really sweet." She mused, brushing a stray strand of ginger hair from his forehead.

"You don't need to tell us, Teenie." Queenie said knowingly. Tina shot her an annoyed look. Couldn't she stay out of her head for five minutes. Queenie chuckled at this last part before returning to Newt.

"It hit him in the chest. We gotta take his shirt off to check him over." Queenie smirked at Tina as the ex-auror's face turned red.

"Should I go?" Jacob whispered.

"No you can stay, honey. Newt's your friend after all." Queenie assured him as Tina gently parted Newt's blue overcoat and jacket exposing his shirt and waistcoat. She unbuttoned his waistcoat and slipped it open before slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt. She opened the shirt and was immediately greeted by ugly burns on his chest among the scars littered across his torso.

"We should get some cream on that." Tina muttered absentmindedly. Queenie snickered and handed her the burn cream.

"Does he have any more burns on his back?" Jacob asked uncomfortably.

"Levioso" Queenie said in response, flicking her wand as Newt's limp form rose into the air, his coat and jacket slipping off him. Tina had to tug the waistcoat and shirt off as she examined his back. There were a few marks there too.

"I'll work on the back, Teenie you can deal with the front. Jacob? Could you go check that the bed's set up? You remember where it is right?" Queenie asked, sensing Jacob's clear discomfort at the two women undressing his friend. He nodded and hastily excited. Queenie nudged Newt delicately so he ended up on his side, one facing each sister, as she armed herself with the burn cream that had been sat in their cabinet, hardly used after Tina had got demoted. In this time, Tina had noticed that her friend had lean muscles. She wasn't sure why this surprised her. Newt dealt with massive creatures on a regular basis so why was she more put out by his body than the numerous old scars littering them? She was trying and failing to stay professional as she carefully applied the burn cream, keeping her eyes on the burn and away from Newt's peaceful face as well as her sister's knowing glances, knowing both would distract her for two different reasons.

When they were finished, Tina wrapped Newt's chest in bandages and put his shirt back on as Queenie moved his case through to the other room and folded his other clothes neatly on the cabinet. Tina took over Queenie's levioso and tugged Newt along with her to the guest room where she saw Queenie holding Jacob close. Tina frowned in sympathy. Losing Jacob would likely affect Queenie the most out of all of them, she'd grown very attached very quickly. Tina took a few steps back before walking forward again quite loudly, making sure to keep her thoughts focused on Newt as she made her entrance more obvious. This time when she walked in, the two were simply standing near each other, Jacob looking rather disturbed at Newt's floating form as Queenie pulled back the covers, allowing Tina to lay Newt down gently, before Queenie tugged the covers over his still form. The trio quietly excited the room, not noticing Pickett climbing next to Newt and lying down near his head, on green hand gripping onto a stray curl as if he was about to disappear into thin air.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Asked Jacob, finally breaking the half hour silence which had been reigning over the three as they gathered their thoughts following the battle.

"He'll be fine." Tina nodded.

"When you said about the curse thing. The torture curse…"

"Yeah. The pain drives some people crazy. I can't imagine what it feels like." Tina spoke quietly.

"Whoever came up with that curse is an asshole." Jacob muttered. The two girls sputtered. They couldn't help it. The sudden burst of slight humour coupled with their exhaustion making most things funny at that point.

"I'm inclined to agree with you there." A familiar voice spoke from the doorway. Three heads raised, spotting Newt leaning against the doorframe with a small smile and his hands in his pockets. He hadn't put his waistcoat back on yet and his shirt was still untucked from his trousers leaving him looking rather disheveled. Pickett was perched on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be up yet." Tina commented, knowing full well she'd be ignored.

"I'm fine, really. You didn't have to do all this you know."

"You were hit with the cruciatus curse and a bunch of lightning." Tina reminded him with a dry tone. Newt cast his eyes to the ground awkwardly. "It's okay if you're hurt, Newt." She spoke softer. Newt's head lifted suddenly, almost surprised.

"You gonna join us or what?" Queenie smiled at him. Tina gave her a disapproving look "Like we could convince him to go back to bed without knockin' him out first."

"Yes I would like to ask about that." Newt said with a familiar smirk as he joined the group at the table, giving Pickett a lift on his hand from his shoulder to the table.

Newt's comment roused a few chuckles as the tired quartet began talking. Just talking. Not about anything in particular. They swapped life stories, laughed over stupid jokes and just talked. They knew they just had a death-defying knew they still had to figure out what to do about Jacob. They knew Newt would have to go back to England. But none of that mattered at that moment because they were just a few friends having fun. Just talking. And that was fine.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! In case you're here from my other story, Wrong Dimension, I'm sorry for the slow updates but writers block isn't being kind to me and I'll update when I can on that.**

 **Anywho, hope you enjoyed this thing I wrote and thanks again for reading!**

 **Kitty**


End file.
